


Ficlets for funsies

by ForbiddenFruits513



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Game Grumps, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Weed, rated E just in case, yes i am projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513
Summary: I've been feeling super down lately and cuddling my favorite guys sounds great.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Reader, Dan Avidan & Reader, Dan Avidan/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Hey Beej

I trudged through the door of my house with a heavy sigh. Today was not a great day. College classes kicked my ass- especially Algebra class. I had never been good at math. Hell, I needed a tutor back in elementary, failed my junior midterm in high school, and still sucked the most ass at math. It was a requirement to graduate, so I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't test out of it and I had actually passed the remedial class in my first semester. My professor cared and actually took the time to explain everything, as well as let us use a cheat sheet on most of the tests. That really helped. I couldn't memorize the equations and formulae for the life of me. I hate hate _hated_ math. 

I threw my backpack to the couch as I threw myself onto said couch afterwards. The only thing that made me hate math more than I already did were the dicks that were good at it rubbing it my face. I knew they didn't mean to be bullies, but it still hurt when they said I was the only person in our friend group that was afraid of algebra. He was right, but he had no idea what I'd been through. The tears came unbidden, streaming down my cheeks as I quietly sobbed. It had taken everything in me to hold it in until I got home. 

"Hey sugar! Glad you're home-" Beetlejuice stopped as soon as he heard my sniffles and saw my red eyes. "What happened? Who do I have to kill?" Always the protective one. 

"No, no Beej. It's okay. Just a rough day of class," I said through hiccups, my voice breaking. He disappeared into the kitchen in a poof of green smoke. I could hear him flitting around the house, doing god knows what. Next thing I knew, I was being wrapped in the fluffiest blanket I owned, a heating pad gently cradling my neck, and a frozen Kit Kat bar in my hand. Beej plopped down next to me and started up youtube on the Playstation as leftovers slowly cooked in the microwave. I couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling in my chest as he looked at me with a smile, asking me gently what I wanted to watch. 

"Anything you want or need, just let me know hun. You deserve some rest." I sighed and slunk down into my fluffy blanket, drying my tears with the heels of my hand. 

"Thank you Lawrence. Love you bug."

"Love you too, sugar."


	2. Feeling Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gives the snugs.

Living alone wasn't your choice. You had wanted to adopt a pet, but your apartment complex wouldn't allow large animals like dogs or cats. You had been contemplating adopting a couple rats, but since the quarantine began, it had slipped to the back of your mind. Being stuck at home made you desperate for company. 

You were laying on your couch, flipping through Netflix aimlessly when an idea struck. You pulled out your cell phone and pressed speed dial for one of your best friends. He wasn't good at being alone either. After a couple rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" A smile burst onto your face like a firecracker.

"Kylo! Hey!" You heard a deep chuckle on the other end as you buried your face into the cushions on your couch.

"Y/N! I haven't heard from you in a while! How are you? How have you been?" He sounded a little muffled, but you could hear the telltale sound of keys and a door shutting.

"I'm... okay. Missing people. Wishing I had gotten those rats when I had the chance," you laughed, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. He hummed as though in thought. 

"Well, I'm out taking Chewie for a walk. We can make a small detour and come visit, if you'd like?" Your breath caught in your throat at the thought of your long-time crush coming to see you. How could you decline?

"I'd love that, if it's not too much of a hassle! I'd love to see you and the fluffy boy!" He laughed and called to his dog, asking him if he wanted to come visit you. 

"Well, Chewie is totally on board so I'll be there in about ten. See you then!" You shot him a quick goodbye before rushing around the apartment, trying to make it and yourself look presentable in the short amount of time you had. Before you knew it, there was a knock on your door and whining behind it. Oh, you loved that big mass of fur. You hurried to the door and swung it open to find a masked Kylo and a very happy Chewie. The happy boy nearly bowled you over in happiness, and his owner very nearly followed. You ran your fingers through the thick fur as he gave you big sloppy kisses, laughing as you showered the pup with praise and love. "He missed you, you know." You looked up at the massive form of your friend, wiping the drool from your face as you leaned forward for a huge hug. He towered over you and could easily wrap his arms around you. It was like coming home. He smelled like cedar and cinnamon and something so distinctly Kylo. "And I missed you, too, small fry." Ugh, his nickname for you.

"Pffft. I guess I missed you too, brickhouse." He chuckled as he released you, slipping off his mask as he crossed the threshold of your abode. "Make yourself at home! Drinks are in the fridge and I ordered some Chinese a while ago. It should be here any minute. I got plenty." He plopped down on your couch, taking up half of it easily while Chewie curled up at his feet. You both made small talk, catching up on goings-on while the virus raged through the country. Eventually the food arrived and you spread it out across the kitchen counter. If there's one thing you knew about Kylo Ren, it's that he could put away food. You hoped you ordered enough. (You did.)

You were so happy to see your friend again. He was always there when you needed him before the plague. You'd just lost touch once you were couped up in your shack of an apartment. You knew he was probably busy running his business from his own home, which is why you were reluctant to reach out. It was good to know he still cared. Once you finished up, you both resumed your places on the couch, watching old episodes of Golden Girls. You had snuck some beef to Chewie when Kylo wasn't looking, so now chewie was cuddled up at your feet as you rested against his owner. Kylo was so warm, his arm draping protectively over your shoulders as you laughed together. You couldn't help but steal glances at him when you could, taking in the deep chocolate of his eyes, the scattered beauty marks across his face, the soft pout of his lips. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. He eventually caught you staring and smirked down at you as a blush bloomed on your cheeks. Busted.

"What is it? Are there leftovers on my face," he mumbled as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his thumb. You laughed as you shook your head.

"No. I just... I keep telling you you're attractive and you never believe me." His fingertips found your cheek as he gently urged you to look at him. Your eyes met his and everything just stopped. Oh god, was this it? 

"So you do. And it's taken this long to realize something." His voice was light as a feather caressing your face as he brought his lips closer to yours. You went for it- closing the distance between you two as you flung your arms around his neck. His lips were everything you'd thought they'd be- soft, warm, delicious. The general tsos lingered on his tongue as it gently met yours, his fingers weaving through your hair. He was strong and gentle, sighing into you as you nibbled his lip. He gave a chuckle and finally drew away from you, stroking your cheek tenderly as your fingers twirled a strand of his hair. "You have it bad for me."

"No shit, Sherlock." Laughter cascaded from you both as Chewie rested his head in your lap. 

"Well, I'm glad I came over because I needed the company too. I missed you, Y/N." He nuzzled your jaw as your heart hammered away in your chest.

"And I missed you, Kylo."


	3. Weed hits and makeouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Danny Sexbang still smokes weed. lolol.

*Flick* _Inhale, hold, exhale_. 

Fight the burn, suppress the cough. Whatever Dan brought over was top quality. You're not quite sure what strain it is, but then again, you don't care. The high takes you immediately, creeping up the back of your skull and spreading through every nerve in your brain.

"I needed this. Thank you Dan," you say as you pass the blunt back to him. He nods as he takes the offered fat blunt and lights up for himself.

"If I'm being honest, so did I." He exhaled the large hit he took, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. The blunt made its way to the ash tray as he collapsed beside you on the bed. It was easily large enough for the both of you, with enough room for at least two more people. Stars danced in front of your eyes as you stared up at the ceiling. You were melting, the soft sheets caressing your skin deliciously, a smile plastered on your face.

"Daaaaaaaaaan? What the fuck kind of weed is that," you giggled as you turned on your side to face him with much effort. His brown eyes shone and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he returned the smile. 

"Medical. Indica. It helps with relaxing. Why? Hitting a bit hard for you?" His laugh as you started rolling around the large bed was answer enough. You finally ended up laughing next to him, both of you holding our stomachs as your heads swam. "Hey, hey. Hang on. Close your eyes. I have an idea. You trust me?" You scoffed at him.

"Of course I do, silly!" You shut your eyes tight as you listened for movement. You could hear him lean over for the blunt and take a hit, inhaling slowly before holding his breath. His weight shifted on the bed as he crawled over to you. You could feel him all around you, his arms on either side of your head. His long, curly hair brushed against your face as he leaned down and gently put his lips to yours. As you gasped in surprise, he breathed the hit into your mouth, the smoke curling down your throat into your lungs. Fuck yes. Shotgunning a hit with Danny Sexbang. Wait... he was your friend, right? Sure, you had a crush on him for the longest time, but you had figured you weren't really his type. Guess you were wrong. As he began to pull away, you exhaled and pulled him back against you, crushing your lips to his. So soft. He was so soft. From his hair, to his skin, to his amazing lips. The wait had been worth it. He moaned as you tangled your fingers into his hair and swiped his bottom lip with your tongue. His met yours and you tasted the smokiness from the weed with coffee from earlier and also something so uniquely Danny. Every nerve under your skin sang when his fingers brushed over your exposed flesh, the jolts of electricity shooting to the area between your legs. 

"Wait, y/n." You barely registered him saying anything before he hesitantly pushed you away. Your eyes asked every question all at once as he just smiled. "There is nothing I want more right now than to ravish you and take you in a manly fashion. But, I-I'd like to do this right, ya know?" You cocked your head in confusion. "What I'm trying to say is- Would you go out with me? Be-before we uh... go all the way?" He seemed so nervous, so unlike his stage persona. It was adorable. You couldn't help but giggle with a nod.

"Of course I will, Danny!" Because, lets face it, you wanted him just as much. 


End file.
